<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Kind Of Party by Ster_ic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544604">My Kind Of Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic'>Ster_ic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Parties [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Slut, Cock Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Worship, Desk Sex, Dominant Erwin Smith, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Idiots in Love, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ster_ic/pseuds/Ster_ic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident that happened in the kitchen, Erwin wants nothing more than to bend Levi over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tea Parties [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Kind Of Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was angry.</p>
<p>Erwin Smith was walking next to him, acting as if nothing happened. How was he not jumping Levi's bones right now? Levi was barely restraining himself, nails digging into his palms. His dick was pushing against his tight pants, creating friction with every step. He glanced at Erwin, the abnormally big tent in his pants had not gone down. Erwin wouldn't even spare Levi a glance, just stared straight ahead. No one would have ever guess he was on his way to fuck humanities strongest into submission.</p>
<p>Levi bit his lip when Erwin's door came into view. It seemed so far away and too close at the same time. The sound of keys brought Levi out of his worrying and he looked to Erwin, who was pulling his office keys from his pants pocket.</p>
<p>Erwin started to walk faster, Levi following his lead. Both men walked up to the door, one calmly unlocking the door while the other twitched in his spot.</p>
<p>The door opened and Erwin's office came into the short man's view. It was clean, Levi noted, usually Erwin's quarters were a little dusty since the male was so busy with paperwork all the time he didn't have time to properly clean. Did Erwin...plan this?</p>
<p>"Levi," Erwin's voice brought the tiny man out of his thoughts, shutting the down behind the two. Levi heard the click of the lock.</p>
<p>"Why don't you undress?" Erwin suggested, voice deep and sexy. Levi flushed, ears and cheeks red from the words that had left the tall and handsome man's mouth.</p>
<p>Never had Levi felt this vulnerable. He started to unbutton his grey shirt, fingers shaking. Erwin lean led on his desk, eyes never leaving the shorter man's hands. Levi let his button up fall to thw ground, glancing at the other.</p>
<p>"Go on, Levi," Was all Erwin needed to say.</p>
<p>Levi continued to stip down, pausing at his underwear. He looked at the fully dressed male and frowned.</p>
<p>"Your turn," Levi demanded, crossing his arms. Erwin rose one eyebrow, getting off the desk and stalking towards the half naked male. He stoped when he was inches away from the other, a smirk etched on his features.</p>
<p>"I don't remember you being the one in charge, Levi," Erwin muttered, raising his hands to rest on the younger man's waist, "Why don't you be a good subordinate and let me ruin you?"</p>
<p>Levi whimpered, lips pulled into a pout, something Erwin never thought he would see on the emotionless man's face. Levi looked at the man he had wanted for god knows how long through his lashes, a blush coating his cheeks.</p>
<p>Erwin cupped his cheeks, bringing Levi into a slow kiss, tongues swirling together. Levi gripped onto the other man's wrists. The elder sucked on the younger one's tongue, relishing in the little moan he got in return. The smaller drifter his hands to Erwin's broad shoulders, using them to help making standing on his tip toes easier. He felt so small, like he was half Erwin's height, and he<em> loved</em> it.</p>
<p>Levi felt Erwin's hands start to wander, gliding down his back before clutching his ass, bringing him seemingly impossibly close. The kiss lasted a few minutes before both men had to move away grom one another for air, both gasping and gulping before bring their lips back together again.</p>
<p>Levi felt his commanding officer grip at his thighs, lifting him up to wrap his thin legs around wide hips. The younger didn't even realise Erwin started walking until he heard a crash. With a gasp, Levi broke the kiss and looked behind him, noticing Erwin setting him down on the desk that he had just thrown everything off of, all his paper work had fell to the floor. Levi huffed a laugh before looking back at the man he so badly wanted. The other just shrugged his shoulders then laid Levi down, rocking against the smaller's cock.</p>
<p>Levi's breath hitched, watching with hooded eyes as the blonde just looked down at him, eyes clouded with want. Needy hands reached up to unbutton the shirt of the larger male, slowly but surely making his way down, half tempted to just rip the damn thing off.</p>
<p>His commander's shirt slipped off his shoulders, exposing a muscular chest. He whined as Erwin started to pick up speed, gripping at his shoulders, teeth clenched and eyes lidded. He felt Erwin's fingers play with the waistband of his underwear, stilling the rocking to pull the cloth off the gasping male. Levi's erection sprung out and hit his belly, precum already dripping.</p>
<p>"Fuck..." Levi hissed, desire obvious, "just fuck me already, Erwin."</p>
<p>The other hummed, staring the black haired male in the eyes, hand reaching to grip the dripping cock.</p>
<p>"I am going to need more than that, Levi," was all Erwin said, causing the other to curse at him. Erwin ceased all movement, hand grabbing the base of Levi dick almost painfully hard.</p>
<p>"Please..." Levi covered his face with his arm, causing Erwin to hiss in annoyance. One hand still on Levi's shaft, he used his other hand to grab both of the smaller male's arms, lifting them above his head.</p>
<p>"I am going to need more than just that Levi." Erwin spoke, commanding and dominant.</p>
<p>"I-I want you...to make me feel good.." Levi whimpered out in embarrassment, a flush covering his features.</p>
<p>The larger man hummed, hand moving to slowly jerk the smaller off. Levi mewled, back arching off the desk.</p>
<p>"What would the cadets say if they saw humanities strongest soldier begging for the commander's cock?" Erwin smirked at the uneasy groan that left the younger's mouth. "I think they would want a piece of you, Levi. Once they saw how hot you look like this they wouldn't be able to resist. Would you like that Levi? Dozens of soldiers fighting for a turn to dominate you?"</p>
<p>Levi's cock twitched in Erwin's hands, shaking his head furiously. "No? But your dick seems to disagree," Erwin egotistically spoke.</p>
<p>"On-ack! Only you, Erwin!" Levi's toes curled as Erwin pumped him faster.</p>
<p>Erwin hummed, letting go of Levi's hands, maintaining eye contact as he bent to take the hard cock in his mouth. Levi let out a high pitched moan, gripping onto the desk.</p>
<p>Erwin licked at Levi's erection before engulfing the whole length. He went horribly slow, relishing at the noises the left the younger man's mouth. Levi's hands left the desk in favor of tugging at the blonde locks that was between his thighs.</p>
<p>"Feels good," Levi whimpered, throwing his head back when Erwin hummed in acknowledgment. The older started to bob his head causing even louder noises to leave the other male. The blonde brought his hand to Levi's mouth, forcing them in between the lips that were all to welcoming. Levi sucked and licked, humming around the two digits.</p>
<p>Once Erwin thought his fingers were wet enough he took them out of the smaller's mouth and brought them to play with Levi's hole. He sunk one digit into the quivering asshole causing the other to clench up.</p>
<p>Erwin took Levi's cock out of his mouth to look at the tiny man greedily sucking in his finger. He chuckled darkly, eyes filled with lust as he watched his subordinate wiggle beneath him.</p>
<p>"You like that, Levi? Should I add another finger?" Erwin questioned, a second finger teasing the rim. Levi moaned, nodding his head desperately. "I need words, Levi."</p>
<p>"Y-yes! Please! Add...add another finger please, Commander!" Levi gasped out at the feeling of another finger sliding into his hole, biting his lip to stop the lewd noises from falling from his mouth. Erwin picking up the speed, searching for the bundle of nerves that was hidden somewhere inside.</p>
<p>"Commander, huh? I actually quite like that," The commander muttered before licking at his subordinates hole, loving the way he gasped and twitched. The older added a third finger to the mix, still searching for that special spot that would<em> really</em> get Levi going.</p>
<p>He paused when he felt Levi still, a gasp leaving his throat. Erwin looked up at his captain, afraid he might've gone to quickly but smirked at the lewd look that was on Levi's face. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, mouth open wide and his back arched. Erwin experimentally rubbed the spot his fingers were and got a long, low, sultry moan in return. The man smirked to himself then began to pull his fingers out of his subordinate.</p>
<p>"What? Why-why did you stop!? Please keep going!" Levi sobbed out, feeling empty. Erwin watched Levi's hole twitch, laughing to himself. Who would have known the stoic little runt from the underground would be begging for cock just a year after their meeting?</p>
<p>Erwin didn't respond to the constant pleas that left Levi's mouth. He stood to his full height, ignoring the numbness in his legs for staying in the same crouch position for awhile, and started to undo the zipper on his pants. He heard Levi suck in air and ceased his begging.</p>
<p>The commander let his pants fall to the ground, taking his time undressing. He stepped out of the pants and moved to his boxers. He sighed when his cock sprung out, relief flooding throughout him.</p>
<p>"I wanna suck it..." He looked up to Levi, who had bitten his lip at the sight at the monster cock.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Erwin hummed, pumping his dick a few times, "Get on your knees then, cadet." Levi whimpered, immediately hopping off the desk to drop to his knees obediently. Erwin made sure to slap his cock on Levi's cheeks, noticing the younger opening his mouth wide, waiting. "Stick your tongue out, cadet," Levi obeyed, drooling at how close the commander's cock was. Erwin felt his tip touch the wet tongue and shivered. Levi looked so small next to it, his head being basically the same size.</p>
<p>Levi closed his mouth around the tip, bringing his hands up to grip the base. He heard the older groan above him before taking him deeper. Levi made it halfway when he felt Erwin's dick hit the back of his throat. He pulled it out of his mouth and let his spit drip onto it, using it as some sort of lubricant. He used his hands to rub the saliva over the biggest cock he would ever take, feeling his dick jump between his legs at the thought. He nuzzled the tip glancing up at the older man, noticing his piercing blue eyes staring right back. Maintaining eye contact, Levi kissed up and down the shaft, leaving kitten licks every now and then. </p>
<p>Erwin growled, tired of the teasing and moved his hand to grab Levi's jaw, forcing it open and shoving his dick down the small mouth. He threw his head back and started to slowly rock his hips, loving the gagging sounds Levi began to make. He felt little hands run along his thighs before settling on his hips, nails digging.</p>
<p>He looked down at his little captain and found those silver eyes already looking up at him. He groaned at the look on Levi's face when he sucked cock, drool dripping down his chin and eyes wide, staring at his commander through his lashes. Erwin brought his hand down to hold his subordinate's hair out of his face, wanting a better look at the lewd face.</p>
<p>"Would it be okay if I fucked your face?" Erwin said, not really asking, just telling. He bit his lip at the hum that Levi let out, the vibrations running up his spine. Who knew humanities strongest was so sexy when taking dick?</p>
<p>Erwin brought his other hand to grip Levi's hair with his other hand and started thrusting harder. Levi gagged around the thick shaft but stayed still, breathing through his nose, tears dripping down his cheeks. The captain's nails dug into the commander's hips so hard that blood started to seep through but neither paid any attention to it.</p>
<p>"Fuuuck," The commander hissed out, bending over to get a better angle, "Who knew you would be this good at sucking dick." Levi moaned at the compliment, trying his best to make his commander feel good, eyes clenched shut. He felt the wood of the desk digging into his back, but he paid no attention to it, he had a dick to suck.</p>
<p>Levi let out a noise of confusion when Erwin pulled out completely, man handling the smaller to stand up. Erwin turned the younger around and forced him to bend over on the desk, following suit and covering Levi's tiny body with his own.</p>
<p>"How badly do you want it, Levi?" Erwin questioned roughly, biting down on the said man's neck. Levi's hazy mind didn't understand the question until he felt the gigantic tip pushing against his hole.</p>
<p>"So bad, Erwin! Please fuck me, Commander! I wanna feel you so bad," Levi whined, jaw aching, hips pushing against the cock but not quite able to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>Erwin chuckled, pulling back at full height. And gripped his dick amd rubbed it against the twitching hole, hearing a whine come from the other. He put the tip in, watching Levi tense up. He rubbed Levi's back in comfort.</p>
<p>"Hurts..." Levi whimpered, tears threatening to spill down the already wet cheeks.</p>
<p>"I know baby, I know," Erwin whispered into Levi's ear, hoping to be some sort distraction while they wait for Levi to get used to the stretch. "Gonna make you feel good, remember?"</p>
<p>Levi nodded, arm going back to grab Erwin's neck. It was a little uncomfortable, but the captain would get used to it. He moved his head to the side and pulled Erwin close and locked their lips together. The kiss was slow and sweet, tongues dancing together as they waited.</p>
<p>Erwin rocked his hips a bit, happy with the whimper he got in return. The commander slowly sliding his cock in more, the wet heat making it hard not to just break Levi in half. Once fully in, Levi broke the kiss, breathless. "Please fuck me..." He begged, gripping onto the desk for support.</p>
<p>Erwin didn't need to be told twice and started to pull out only to slam back in. Levi cried out, mouth wide open. Erwin did it again amd again and again and a fast paced rhythm settled between the two.</p>
<p>Sweat glistened on both men's bodies, moans and groans escaping from both men. The slapping noise echoed throughout the room, the longing the men had for each other was displayed through their rough love making. Both yelled out their lover's names, ecstasy blinding them. Erwin refused to slow even with with release coming at him at full speed.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Levi. I'm cumming!"</p>
<p>Erwin's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his load spilling into the younger, who had came as well and collapsed onto his own mess on the wooden desk. After coming off his high, Erwin pulled out, his cum flooding out of Levi's hole.</p>
<p>"Levi?" Erwin questioned but got no answer. The younger man was still in his mind and most likely wouldn't be able to for awhile. Erwin smiled, carefully gathering Levi into his arms and lead them both into his bedroom. He laid the tiny man down on the king sized bed and went to his personal bathroom. He washed himself down and grabbed a moist towel for Levi.</p>
<p>He walked out of the bathroom, finding Levi passed out on his bed and made sure to clean the clean freak up as best as he could, gently wiping his hole and chest. He threw the towel somewhere across the room, promising himself he would get it latter. He pulled Levi against his chest and laid down, tired eyes droopy. He placed a kiss on the crown of Levi's head before falling into a dream without nightmares for once.</p>
<p>The soldiers pretended not to notice their captain limping the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever smut! Feedback would be amazing :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>